1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit device.
2. Description of Related Art
Through-Silicon Via (TSV) is a connection passing through the silicon substrate. In general, the TSV is made of copper, whose coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) is much higher than that of the silicon substrate. A huge CTE mismatch between the copper and the silicon causes a stress therebetween if the silicon substrate is surrounded in different temperatures. The stress may reduce the carrier mobility of channels of transistors disposed in the silicon substrate. Therefore, the transistors may be disposed outside a keep out zone (KOZ) around the TSV to avoid the stress effect of the TVS, where the keep out zone is an area the stress of the TSV may affect the carrier mobility of transistors disposed nearby.